Splashes and Ripples
by dazai-san
Summary: I'm Kiyoshi Yukimura, jounin of Konohagakure, except I'm not. I'm Katsu Yoshida, high school second year, except I'm not. I'm kind of both. It gets a little complicated then. Maybe I should explain. (OC-reincarnates-as-OC!fic. Male!OC.)
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Splashes and Ripples

 **Summary:** I'm Kiyoshi Yukimura, jounin of Konohagakure, except I'm not. I'm Katsu Yoshida, high school second year, except I'm not. I'm kind of both. It gets a little complicated then. Maybe I should explain. (OC-reincarnates-as-OC!fic. Male!OC.)

 **Notes:** Okay, woohoo! My first OC fic.

Now, I've seen several (*cough* many) OC fanfics with female leads, and hey, maybe let's give it a try with the boys, ne? I do certainly hope that Katsu/Kiyoshi does not turn out to be a Stu because I abhor them.

Alright, now _warnings._ I personally like to give readers a heads up of what they might expect from a certain story _before_ they read it.

This is rated **T** for a reason; swearing and violence are included in the package of "T".

There will be MULTIPLE OCs, as clearly Kiyoshi is _not_ related to any canon characters, and you can't expect canon characters all the way, if Kiyoshi is intended to start off as one of the "minor" characters.

I will not write many, if any at all, non-canon relationships like Kakashi/Anko or whatever you guys ship. However, there will be the occasional case of OC/Canon, but they will not last very long.

Homosexual _and_ heterosexual relationships will come into play, so if you dislike the former, get your homophobic ass out of here.

This story is **unbetaed** , and I do not intend to get a beta. I'm confident in my ability to spell and use grammar, thank you, though if you do find any mistakes, feel free to point them out in reviews or PM. This is my first "first person" POV fanfic, so expect some mistakes.

Flamers only serve to increase my review count. By the way, constructive criticism is not flaming. I love constructive criticism.

In case it isn't clear in the actual beginning of the fanfic, this story begins in Kakashi's timeline.

.

 _Prologue: Pure Victory_

I'm Katsu Yoshida, and I'm dying.

To be honest, the thought of death really never terrified me, and it doesn't now, when I'm sixteen and approaching death's door. Maybe it's because I've fulfilled most of what I've always wanted to do in life; I've gone to school and gotten good grades, I've made plenty of friends, and I even confessed to some people I liked, even if I got turned down often.

I've even said goodbye already. I say it every day, to everybody who takes the time to visit me. It's just in case, because I might not get the chance to, because I might die the very next moment.

I had received the news of my illness a year back, and told me they could prolong my lifespan if I stayed for treatments. I had declined, much to most others' shock.

Nobody really understood my reasoning, not even my best friend, but to me, to this day, I don't regret it at all, even when there's no saving me now.

When the doctors had offered, I personally had thought, _If I'm going to die, then I might as well live, first._ The treatment takes a long time, I know. It would just be a huge waste of my time, and not worth it at all, when I could be spending my last three hundred sixty-five or so days enjoying what's left of my life.

Nobody had understood my logic, they still don't now, and I don't expect anybody else to, either, though there _is_ somebody who might have made the same choice had she been in the same position, and that person is my late mother, Kokoro Yoshida.

Kokoro. "Heart, spirit"—a name that suits her just fine, because she was a wild and strong lady, respected by all.

She had died in a car accident when I was six, but even at that young age, she had managed to leave a deep impression on me, and left me with her main philosophy—"Live life to the fullest". And I have, at least I think I have, since I'm satisfied with the sixteen years I was alive.

I know my father will grieve, but I have two little sisters, twins, and they must be taken care of. I imagine that he'll invite Aunt Michiko over to help take care of them.

It's kind of hard to stay awake, even with a volume of manga on my lap to help keep me occupied.

I'd purposefully asked my father to bring the last volumes of all of my favorite manga to keep me occupied. It would be appropriate to be reading the last as I die. A little morbid, but it's something that keeps me entertained.

I smile a little as I turn to the last page of _Naruto_. At least this series has a happy ending.

The book slides out of my hands as I fall asleep.

There is nothing more.

.

I'm Kiyoshi Yukimura, at least that's what Okaa-chan and everybody else tells me, but sometimes I'm a little too slow in responding when someone calls my name, because my mind tells me _I am Katsu Yoshida._

This year, I'll be three years old, or at least that's what Okaa-chan tells me, with a pretty smile that always makes me smile too. But that same voice that tells me that my name is Katsu Yoshida also tells me that this year I'll be nineteen, but that's silly, because I've seen the big nineteen year olds and I hardly reach up to their knees.

Since I'm still only three, I'm also very tiny. I can't reach a lot of things, and sometimes I have a feeling that I should be able to get that book off the shelf, even though it's on the very top and I have trouble to get to even the third row on it.

Okaa-chan says that I'm smart. Brilliant. She says that because I can understand the numerous kanji, katakana, and furigana on the page that most children twice or even three times my age can't read.

Sometimes when I'm sitting on Okaa-chan's lap, I feel like I'm too old for this, even though boys and girls double my age still do. I push the feeling aside, because I like being held by Okaa-chan.

When Okaa-chan takes me out, I often get a sense of déjà vu, like I've done this before, in a different lifetime, even if the settings are different.

Okaa-chan's name is Miyako Yukimura. She's a very pretty woman, with short blue-tinted black hair and mellow green eyes. She says Otou-san is dead, and even though I've never heard the word before, I understand exactly what it means. But that persistent voice in my head tells me that Okaa-chan's name is Kokoro Yoshida, she has long and brown curls of hair, her eyes are a sharp black, and she's dead, not Otou-san.

Okaa-chan goes out a lot, because she's a proud kunoichi. I wanna be just like her when I grow up—strong and brave. That stupid voice in my head tells me that ninja existed in a time long, long ago. I don't understand it at all.

Occasionally, when we're talking about our village, Konoha, I slip up and say Japan. People look at me strangely, and I wonder where the word comes from, and I correct myself afterwards.

I have dreams every night, but they're clear and I don't forget them the next morning when I wake up. They're like memories. Maybe they are.

Turning four _(or is it twenty?)_ , I am no longer certain of who I am.

I'm Kiyoshi Yukimura. I've gotten used to the name, and I like the meaning— _pure, innocent snowy village._

Yet I clearly remember another life under the name Katsu Yoshida. _Victory lucky field._

I'm Katsu. I'm Kiyoshi.

It's not like I'm suddenly stuck with two personalities. No, not at all. It's that I'm a little confused about who I am.

I've never been good with mind games.

I suppose I can compromise and be both.

.

 **a/n:** Whoop, another project! YAY.

Please review and tell me what you think. I really appreciate it. I promise the next chapters will be far longer, since this is more of a prologue than anything else.

If you haven't figured it out already, the title of this chapter/prologue is a combination of the meanings of "Kiyoshi" and "Katsu", pure and victory respectively.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kiyoshi! It's the first day; come downstairs! I want you to be completely prepared!"

I glance at my reflection again, attempting and failing to smooth down spiky blue-tinted black hair. It's the exact shade of my mother's, but my eyes, a dark silver, is nothing like her soft green ones. My mother says they're like my (biological) father's.

"Yes, Mother!" I call, pulling on socks and trotting downstairs obediently silently (like she'd taught me), walking into the kitchen and taking a seat as she slides a plate of food to me.

Her green eyes are bright with excitement and pride. "I can't believe it, Kiyo-chan," she says, smiling widely. "My little boy's going off to the Academy today."

I roll my eyes, smiling fondly as I wolf down my food. "Mother, it sounds like _you're_ the one starting today instead of me."

She laughs. "I suppose that's because you're so mature."

It's probably attributed to the fact that I'm actually mentally twenty-three and past the drinking age, but she doesn't have to know that. To her, I'm just her overly mature seven year old son who has a penchant for reading books, manga especially.

Honestly though, I _am_ excited.

Ever since I was a kid, _Naruto_ has always been one of my favorite series. I practically _grew up_ with it. And now, I'm being thrust into his world, with a chance to enter the same school _he'd_ gone to.

Then, there are the downsides to this.

Naruto's world is far more dangerous than mine. It has many more risks, with an infinite amount of ways to be killed in a nasty way. I'm not entirely certain I want to be killed in a nasty way.

"Hmm," I reply. "But being mature is a good thing, right?"

My mother reaches across the table to ruffle my hair, much to my chagrin, and I bat away the offending appendage. "Kiyoshi, you're still just seven years old," she says with a warm smile. "Don't grow up too fast and enjoy your childhood while you can."

"Yes, Mother," I say obediently before standing up, setting the plate in the sink.

"Alright! Off to the Academy you go!" my mother exclaims, ushering me out the door and beaming. "Don't get lost, Kiyoshi, and good luck. I know you'll do well, since you're so smart." She grins, and shuts the door behind me.

I start to head towards the Academy building, steeling my nerves, because damn if starting a new school again isn't nerve wracking—especially one like this one, because I've never been all that athletic. I suppose I should be thanking my mother for this now, since ever since I turned five (or twenty-one), she'd been helping me train whenever she was well enough and at home.

It's kind of sad to think about the fact that I'm more athletic now than I was when I was… really, ever.

"—to-sensei, are we going to Ichiraku's?"

I pause a little at the loud voice passing by, and I turn to see a group of four, familiar to me from the pages of a manga. Team Minato, and I stare a little in awe, blinking large silver eyes.

"Yes, of course, Obito," answers a kind voice, belonging to the tall blonde. He looks to be a little younger than how I would be had I survived; in other words, maybe twenty-one or twenty-two. Minato Namikaze, to-be Fourth Hokage.

"Where else would we go?" grumbles a third voice, and my gaze is immediately drawn to the silver haired boy, Kakashi Hatake. "It's not like you and Minato-sensei will eat anything but Ichiraku's."

"Oh, shut up, Bakashi! I eat other things too!"

"Like what?"

Obito flounders wildly for a while before hissing in annoyance. "I eat my vegetables!"

"You sound like you're in denial."

"Obito, Kakashi, stop fighting! You're making a scene, and there's an _Academy student_ laughing at you."

True to Rin's words, I'm currently stifling my own laughter, because while this might be amusing to read about in fanfiction and Naruto itself, it's better in person because I can actually _see_ the small details that can't be captured in art.

"Not quite an Academy student," I correct mildly, squashing down my amusement. "I'm starting today."

Minato blinks sky blue eyes and bends down to my (admittedly short) height. "Is Miyako Yukimura your mother?"

A little startled, I nod jerkily. "Y-yes. I'm Kiyoshi Yukimura."

"An excellent shinobi, your mother," says Minato with a smile and a nod before ruffling my hair and straightening. "Run along now, Kiyoshi-kun. You don't want to be late for class now, do you?"

"Yes, sir!" I squeak, bowing deeply before racing off towards the Academy to hide my grin because _oh my god Minato freaking Namikaze ruffled my hair._

Isn't that the dream of practically every single Narutard in existence?

.

Class is boring.

Why am I surprised again?

 _Is that… are we learning_ math _?_ I think incredulously, staring as Hikari Matsumoto-sensei writes on the blackboard. _Lovely._

And directly after history, too.

I stifle a yawn from years of practice; if I could sit through my World History classes in high school and pay attention, then this is _easy_. But still boring as _hell_.

"Well, class?" Matsumoto-sensei inquires, clapping to get our attention. "Can anyone solve this problem?" Despite the sharp noise, many of the students slumber on, though a couple jolt awake.

The chuunin sighs, running a hair through her short, blonde locks. Then a wicked gleam, reminiscent of my sisters' (which is _far_ from a good thing), enters her green eyes and suddenly there is a loud thunk.

My somewhat trained eyes widen as a very sharp and pointy object whirls through the air and hits the wood right beside a sleeping girl with brown hair worn in pigtails (her name slips my mind). The noise shocks her awake and she squeaks loudly when she spots the shuriken embedded in front of her nose.

Her screech wakes up the rest of the sleeping class, and I look at Matsumoto-sensei with an entirely new respect… and a reminder to _never_ piss her off, even if I survive to be a chuunin, or even jounin.

The awake part of the class gasps and some burst out into clapping. I merely look at Matsumoto-sensei edgily. She seems amused at my reaction. _The bitch,_ I think, rather offended. _Still a_ terrifying _bitch though._

"So," she begins again, smiling innocently at her now awake class, "who can solve this problem?"

Hesitantly, I raise my arm. I'm not actually scared of getting the problem wrong (it's a simply multiplication equation, four times eight), but rather scared of _sensei._ If I had to compare her to something, it'd be a carnivorous flower. Pretty, but really fucking dangerous. "Yes, Kiyoshi-kun?"

"Thirty-two."

Matsumoto-sensei nods appreciatively. "Good. Did your parent or parents teach you this beforehand?"

"Y-yes, sensei," I reply, and it's both a truth and a lie. My mother _had_ taught me—Kokoro Yoshida, that is. Miyako had tried as well, but it became apparent that I already knew it, so she simply grinned and let me go out and do my stuff.

Before class can go on any further, there's a loud shout of glee and footsteps thundering down the hall outside. Blinking, the entire class turns towards the door and Matsumoto-sensei sighs. "It's probably that brat Iruka again."

"Who's Iruka?" asks Pigtails from before.

"Raise your hand, Kaede-chan," Matsumoto-sensei chides. Ah, that's right. _Kaede Fujimoto._ "Iruka-kun will most likely be graduating this year. While he's certainly clever, he's also a _huge_ troublemaker, which caused him to fail last year…" She sighs. "He wastes his skills on pranking his sensei!"

I grin to myself, while I keep an impassive face outwardly. _Little Iruka sounds like an interesting person to hang out with._

The rest of the class melts into laughter. "Now, class, let's get back to work!"

.

"How was the Academy, Kiyo-chan?"

I grimace as I enter our apartment. I can smell strong lemon air freshener, which means my mother has just come back from a mission. "It was…" Scrambling around for words to describe the Academy, I eventually settle on " _boring._ Matsumoto-sensei is pretty… _evil,_ that is!"

She laughs. "Aww, Kiyo-chan, it couldn't have been that bad!"

"Yes, it could have. She made us run _laps_. For _conditioning,_ she says," I grumble, taking a seat on the couch after placing my shoes neatly at the door. "How was your mission?"

My mother falters for a moment. "Ah, you knew?"

I roll my eyes. "You always spray air freshener when you come home from a mission."

"It was fine," she answers. "Just… a little bloody." It's clear she's uncomfortable with talking about killing in front of her own child, though I've long since become immune to it, being the child of a tokubetsu jounin who specializes in genjutsu and works part-time in T and I.

"Did you get injured?"

"No."

"That's all I care about."

.

"Ah! Kiyo-chan, when you come back home, could you buy some rice for dinner?" my mother calls right before I leave, passing me a bag of ryo. "You can spend some on your own things, if you'd like."

"Alright," I agree, pocketing the bag of money and pulling my sandals on. "Bye!"

A month into the school year, and we've graduated from running laps to learning how to handle kunai and shuriken. Last week, a couple of genin and chuunin had come to visit, and my mother had saved me a lot of embarrassment by teaching me how to throw kunai and shuriken early.

I'm hardly the only one with shinobi or kunoichi parents in my class, though, so I don't have much of a head start. A classmate called Shinji Nakamura's mother is a chuunin, and his father is a jounin, while Kaede, born to a civilian family, is rather good at picking things up quickly.

Today, apparently we're going over something new. "Well, now that most of you have learned how _not_ to cut yourself on a kunai, let's move on to something that requires more precision—the senbon," Matsumoto-sensei calls after a boring lecture on math. "Outside, all of you."

Obediently, we rise from our seats, and I find myself walking beside Kaede as we head out into the training grounds. She yawns, retaining her usual bored face.

"Alright, class! Today, the senbon. Can anyone tell me what the senbon is usually used for?"

Taro Yamada, a boy from a civilian family, raises his hand. While not all that athletic, he's still intelligent. "Yes, Taro-kun?"

"Senbon are easy to conceal and are used for assassination," he answers immediately. "While they're thin, they can also be used to hit pressure points."

"Good," Matsumoto-sensei says approvingly. "Now, senbon are more often used by kunoichi than shinobi, mainly because they're the best weapon for seduction missions."

Privately I wonder if she ever gets embarrassed, saying such things in front of _seven year olds_. However, due to our extensive lessons in history and theory and stuff, we all know what _seduction_ means, though I probably know better than any of the rest of the students.

"More often than not, women will be chosen for them," Matsumoto-sensei adds. "Sounds sexist, but it's also that same sexism that the quote-unquote 'inferior' gender use to their advantage."

"Excuse me sensei," Shinji calls, raising a hand.

"Shinji-kun."

"If this lesson is for girls only, can I leave?" Shinji inquires cheekily, wearing an innocent expression that doesn't fool Matsumoto-sensei at all. Or me.

"No, you may not, Shinji-kun," Matsumoto-sensei replies in a faux stern voice. "This lesson is valuable for boys as well. Continuing on. Many men will unconsciously underestimate a woman simply for her sex, and a kunoichi _will_ use that to her advantage and kick his ass." She glares. "Or she _better_."

At this, Kaede looks amused, rather than her default expression of bored.

Ah. This is why I love this teacher so much. Though she is _still_ terrifying.

.

I head to the local market, the coins jingling in my pocket. When I spot it, I'm about to race forward when I see a head of silvery gray hair talking to the shopkeeper.

I creep towards it, a little terrified of the eleven year old talking quietly to the owner. Coming up behind him, I wait meekly for him to finish his business. Kakashi turns after making his purchase, which I see is miso soup paste and eggplants.

"You are that Academy student," Kakashi states in a toneless voice that seriously creeps me out. "The one who watches us every time you see us."

"Ah, yes," I agree, nodding hastily. "Why?"

Kakashi peers at me with dark eyes carefully, tempting me to squirm, but I remain firm. "You're strange," he finally says before walking off, footsteps silent.

I head up to the shopkeeper, pointing at a bag of rice and paying for it quickly and racing out of the shop, clutching the rice to my chest and chasing after Kakashi.

"What do you want?" Kakashi asks, stopping as soon as I catch up to him.

"What do _you_ want?" I retort evenly, fear gone and feeling mildly ridiculous with a bag of rice in my arms. "You're the one who called me 'strange' and then walked off."

Kakashi blinks. "I didn't mean anything bad by it—unless you're like that moron Obito, who takes offense to everything I say."

"That might be because everything you say to him is an insult?" I offer, smiling slyly, irritation fading.

Snorting, Kakashi shifts the bag of groceries in his arms. "You really _are_ strange," he decides before turning. "I'm heading home. Don't stalk me this time." The feeling of annoyance surges back up again.

.

"Kaede-san," I call as we're let out of school the next day. "Do you want to hang out today? Mother's not home today."

Kaede tilts her head and regards me with black eyes, probably searching me for tells. "Sure," she decides at last. "How does that new dango place sound?"

"The one near Ichiraku's?" I inquire curiously. At her nod, I smile. "Sure."

I pick up my bag. "Would you mind Shinji-san or Kasumi-san coming?"

"Nah," Kaede replies, yawning. "Oi, Nakamura, Mizuguchi! Wanna go to that new dango place near Ichiraku's?"

"Sure!" Kasumi calls cheerfully. "Mama gave me some ryo earlier, pretty sure Shinji-kun has some too."

Shinji confirms it with a nod and Kaede and I wait at the door for the two of them. "Saa, what do you think of Kakashi-san?" I inquire mildly as soon as we're out of the doors of the Academy.

"You mean the boy my mom and dad always tells us to avoid?" Shinji asks, and I nod. "Well, I don't see him much, but he's _weird_. I mean, who wears a mask all day?"

"I don't see him a lot either," Kasumi admits. "He's really scary too."

"Eh," says Kaede. "He can't be too bad if my parents don't like him."

I file away Kaede's words with interest. "He called me _strange_ yesterday," I mutter mutinously. "Can you believe it?"

Shinji snorts, while Kasumi gasps. "You _talked_ to him?"

"Yeah," I reply and glare at Kaede before she can open her mouth. "Don't even _try_ to agree with him Kaede-san."

Kaede just laughs as we head down the street. I spot Ichiraku's, and not at all surprised, I see Team Minato seated there, laughing amongst themselves sans Kakashi.

Kakashi spots me and inclines his head slightly in my direction. "Slendy," I blurt out before slapping a hand over my mouth. The eleven year old only looks in my direction quizzically, as I had said the name in English.

 _Oh my god. I did_ not _just name a_ Naruto _character after an American horror game villain. Please don't tell me I did that._

"What?"

"It's your new nickname," I declare, deciding to just go with it. "Honestly, if _you_ can get away with calling me strange, I can get away with nicknaming you Slendy."

Kakashi gives me a look. "You really _are_ strange."

Obito looks like he's trying hard not to laugh while Rin tests the word out carefully. "Su-ren-di?" she says.

"Slendy," I correct with a smile.

Minato looks rather amused. "What does it mean, Kiyoshi-kun?"

"It's the shortened version of the name of a horror story villain," I answer, the epitome of innocence. "The villain in question has no face."

Obito falls out of his chair with laughter. Rin covers her mouth. Kakashi looks mildly affronted. Minato laughs.

Shinji and Kaede are stifling their laughter to no avail while Kasumi looks torn between being horrified and amused. "I've never heard of that story before," Minato says with a laugh.

"You," Kakashi says slowly and stiffly, "are the strangest person I have ever met."

I smile at him. "Why thank you."

.

 **a/n:** woot. Sorry for the really late chapter haha. I've been busy writing other stories.

I promise the next update will be a _lot_ sooner in coming.


End file.
